Diabolic Angel
by Emmerald FF
Summary: OS qui fait suite à 'Dark Angel', un petit supplément humoristique.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** K+.

**Couple :** Harry en seme et Sev en uke. Mais pas de lemon dans ce chapitre.

**Genre :** Humour.

oOo

DarkRockelle : Salut^^ Voici un court OS qui fait suite à 'DarkAngel', comme tu me l'avais demandé^^. J'ai écrit ça rapidement aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Ce n'est paut-être pas la suite à laquelle tu t'attend, par contre… Je devais avoir de la fièvre quand j'ai imaginé ça… Tant pis pour le sérieux !^^

BONNE LECTURE !

oOo

**Diabolic Angel**

\- NON ! Encore un but pour Serpentard ! Mais c'est pas vrai, on est maudits !

Seamus, ayant remplacé Lee Jordan depuis deux ans, pleurnichait de rage dans l'amplificateur.

\- Finnigan ! le sermonna McGonagall. Veuillez reprendre votre commentaire !

Seamus geignit, et reprit son rôle.

\- Et voilà les Serpentards encore en attaque... Mais faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Snape est devant ! Ron, bloque-le ! MERDEEEEEEEEEE ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Finnigan !

\- Oui... Encore un but marqué par Snape. Harry, c'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu l'as ramené !?

Harry, lui aussi très énervé par les performances de son fiancé, grinça des dents. Severus avait pourtant promis d'être gentil avec l'équipe de Gryffondor...

Ginny, près de lui, soupira également. Depuis le début du match, elle n'avait presque pas eu le Souaffle dans les mains... tant Severus le monopolisait... à la grande joie de son équipe.

Un souffle d'air lui envoya les cheveux dans les yeux. Severus, battant puissament des ailes, était passé juste au dessus d'eux.

\- Alors, Weasley ! Tu veux jouer, pour changer ? sourit-il en jouant avec le Souaffle. Viens le chercher... si tu le peut.

Là, Ginny vit rouge. Poussant un cri de guerre, elle se jeta sur son emplumé de professeur.

Celui-ci évita prestement la jeune femme avant de voler vers les buts.

\- A droite, Weasley ! cria-t-il en balançant le Souaffle dans les buts.

Ron partit évidement sur la gauche, ne faisant pas confiance à l'ange... et rata le Souaffle...

\- A droite, j'ai dit ! Je te fais une fleur, prend-là, idiot !

Les Serpentards, derrière leur directeur de Maison, riaient fortement.

'Bon, il faut que je mette fin au massacre', songea Harry. 'Où est ce foutu...'

\- Si tu cherche le Vif, il est là-bas.

Harry jeta un oeil à son fiancé, qui lui désignait le pied des buts de Serpentard (zone qui n'avait pas été approchée pour l'instant).

Harry grogna vaguement pour remercier Severus avant de se diriger vers le lieu désigné. Le Vif flânait effectivement près du sol.

Donnant toute la puissance de son balai, Hary fonça vers la petite balle dorée. Au moment où il refermait les doigts dessus, il entendit Seamus se plaindre d'un nouveau but...

oOo

\- Egalité ! J'y crois pas ! Ils nous on mit quinze buts ! Quinze ! Si tu avais attrapé le Vif deux minutes plus tard, ils auraient gagné !

\- Ouais...

\- Harry, tu sais que t'es mon pote... Mais là, je sens que je vais te tuer...

\- Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il serait aussi doué ! se défendit Harry.

Le soupire collectif que ses camarades poussèrent lui fit comprendre la lassitude générale.

oOo

Severus n'avait jamais aimé le sport. Et quand Harry et Dumbledore lui avaient quasiment imposé d'apprendre à 'se servir de ses ailes', il en avait presque fait une crise de nerfs... Pour l'encourager, Harry lui avait proposé de prendre la place vacante de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Severus avait fini par accepter, se sentant ridicule au milieu de ses élèves.

Il avait tout de même participé à l'avant-dernier match de Serpentard contre Pouffsouffle. La tôle qu'ils leur avait mis avait enthousiasmé le Maître des Potions. Revigoré, il avait souhaité participer à la finale Gryffondor-Serpentard. Et il s'était largement amusé au dépend de lions.

\- Tu avais dit que tu serait gentil !

\- Mais j'ai été gentil ! se défendit Severus.

\- Non, tu nous a mis douze buts à toi seul, et tu as largement contribué aux trois autres !

\- Mais j'ai fait en sorte de faire égalité ! Si j'avais été méchant, on aurait approché le score du dernier match.

Harry grimaça. Pouffsouffle avait mis trois buts à Serpentard... Serpentard en avait mis vingt-huit à Pouffsouffle... Gryffondor devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir fini ainsi...

\- Bon... On va dire que tu as été moins salaud qu'au dernier match... Mais tu sera quand même privé de câlins pour la semaine.

\- NON ! pleura Severus. C'est pas juste !

oOo

\- Bonne chance, Ginny ! L'équipe des WyvernWarriors sortira vainqueur de tous ses matchs maintenant !

Dernier jour à Poudlard. Les amis se disaient au revoir.

Neville prenait la place de Chourave au poste de professeur de Botanique. Hermione restait aussi, comme professeur de runes, Ron se prenait une année sabbatique pour réfléchir. Harry pensait prendre le poste de Défense et Ginny intégrait une équipe professionnelle.

\- Ouais, ils ont qu'à bien se tenir ! rit-elle. Notre prochain match sera contre les GothicGoules. Il parait qu'ils sont très fort aussi et qu'ils ont deux nouveaux poursuiveurs. Mais ils ont aucune chance !

Ils s'embrassèrent, se promettant de se tenir au courant, puis ils commencèrent à se séparer. Ginny s'éloigna.

\- Attend ! fit Severus en la rejoignant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, au dernier match...

\- Bah, c'est pas grave...

\- Et... je voulais aussi te dire un truc...

oOo

\- Ron, tu sais que tu pourrait remplacer Bibine comme prof' de vol ?

\- Ouais, j'y pense mais je préfère réfléchir encore...

\- On serait presque tous à Poudlard, alors ?

\- Ouais, ça va être cool !

\- HARRY ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Giny en se jetant sur lui.

Severus était l'un des deux nouveaux poursuiveurs des GothicGoules...

_DAS ENDE_

Voilà ! ^^ Un petit plus à rajouter à 'DarkAngel'. En espérant que ça vous à plu. Je pense finir bientôt la réécriture de 'Le Jeu de l'Amour et du Hasard'. Je la posterai à l'occasion. J'ai aussi 'Rankenhar' à poster…

Bisous de dragon ^^

Emy.


End file.
